Chuck vs The Best Christmas Ever
by Reyes9
Summary: Chuck & Sarah celebrate Christmas together. Set Christmas after s5. Charah.
1. Chapter 1

AN 1: I thought about writing a Christmas-fic last year but never got the time to do it. So now I'm giving you one this year instead :)

A big thank you to my beta for this story **KHyeew**. Go check out here stories, they are in the word of Devon: **Awesome.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Chuck, if I did, it wouldn't end like it did.

**December 24th, 2012, Bartowski resident, 7.30am**

Sarah woke up cuddled to her husband Chuck. She smiled thinking about last night's activities. She loved when Chuck took charge in the bedroom. Usually it would be her that initiated something, but last night Chuck had surprised her with what she came to call "an early Christmas present". After several months of dedication, she had finally gotten her memory back with help from Chuck.

She didn't think she could be happier than right now. She turned around in Chuck's arm and lightly kissed him on the lips. When he didn't respond, she started kissing him on his chin, neck, before moving to his ear sucking on his earlobe.

She whispered sweetly, "wake up Chuck".

Chuck finally started coming back from his dream, blinking and rubbing his eyes. He turned his head and looked straight into the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen.

"Good morning honey", he said then proceeded to kiss her on her lips.

"Morning sweetie", she replied putting one arm in his curls which she loved doing. He had let his curls run free again and she loved it.

Chuck tried breaking the kiss but Sarah held his head in place and kissed him harder. He secretly loved it when she was a little needy. He was of course perfectly fine with it.

Eventually the need for air broke the kiss and Sarah quickly slid out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm making us breakfast. You just lie still."

**Later….**

After breakfast, Chuck went into his office to work on his Christmas-present for his loving wife. Actually, there were several gifts. He had bought her a charm for her bracelet with a golden heart on it. Sarah always wore the bracelet which he was happy about. Whenever his eye caught the dangling charm bracelet on her slender wrist he would instantly fill up with happiness. It looked perfect on her. Especially every now and then when she would lightly fiddle with each charm, remembering the stories he told her about each one.

But the big gift he had bought was a house. Not the one they considered buying before she lost her memory. Sarah had made it _specifically_ clear that she didn't want to live in a house that holds those bad memories and to be honest, he didn't really blame her. It was a rather rough time. Therefore Chuck decided he would find a new home, one that would be even better. While still keeping in mind her choice of a 'cozy, homey and simple' house.

He honestly couldn't understand how he managed to keep it from Sarah for that long. Especially since the last time he had done the same, she had seduced it out of him in matter of seconds. He carefully wrapped the charm for her bracelet in golden Christmas paper and put it in his desk drawer.

Sarah was tired of waiting for her husband's return, so she decided to go find him. Once at his office she leaned against the door frame and smiled looking at Chuck staring straight ahead at apparently nothing. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, hugging him close.

"I missed you" she murmured against his neck.

Chuck laughed out loud briefly then turned in his chair. "Honey, I've been gone for like.. 15 minutes!"

She pouted. _So_. "And that's 15 minutes of Chuck-time I'm never getting back." She stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

Chuck smiled and started talking about work and shopping and Sarah decided that the best way to stop it was kissing him. Chuck forgot what he was talking about altogether.

"Sweetie, your rambling" Sarah said looking into his eyes. She always thought it was cute when he did that.

"Let's go buy some groceries" she continued and smiled at him. She then took his hand and walked out of his office, pulling him along gently.

"Okay honey, whatever you say" he said following her out the door and to her car.

**The local store**

Sarah had her arm intertwined with Chuck's walking around the store. She would occasionally drag him along when she spotted something they needed. As a little girl she would never do stuff like this. It was always the annual Salvation Army-con job with her dad. She didn't regret it though. It was her way to feel close to her dad and Chuck would of course understand something like that. _Her_ sweet and caring Chuck. She looked at his face as he looked around the store for threats. The instincts from their spy-days were still with them. She leaned close and kissed him on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He said turning his head to look at her again.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my husband?"

"No…no of course not! I was just surprised that's all." He smiled his signature grin that made her knees weak, which she of course returned with her own.

Chuck didn't know how long it took before he got 'back' to the real world as Sarah snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Umm.. what?" He asked, feeling a little confused.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked seductively

"How beautiful and gorgeous you are." He said looking into her eyes.

Once again her knees felt weak. She loved when he complimented here because he was always so sincere and honest.

She leaned up and hugged him close and then whispered with emotion. "I love you Chuck. I know I say that every day but I love you even more than words can describe. Thank you."

He looked puzzled and asked. "What for?"

"For never giving up on me. You are my rock Chuck. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you." She had a small tear in her eye now.

"Oh baby, don't think like that." He said before he carefully brushed her tear away.

"You are my everything Sarah. I need you as much as you need me. We need each other."

"I can't believe I'm standing in a store and crying." She wiped beneath her eyes "I'm so embarrassed." She looked down on her shoes and blushed a little.

"Hey" he said and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes again. "Showing your emotions is something that you never have to be embarrassed about."

"I know Chuck, but I was used to locking all my feelings up inside. You are the one that had the key to open it again. You continue to amaze me every day with your kindness and openness." She looked around and noticed some stares from other customers. Turning back to him, she took his hand in hers. "Let's go and pay so we can get home."

"But we aren't finished yet. There is still stuff that we need." He protested.

"All I need Chuck is the man standing in front of me. Besides we have so much already, we don't need anything more."

"Okay honey, let's pay and go home." He said and slid his arm around her waist.

**AN2: I decided to split it into two chapters. Don't worry, I will get it finished by Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm overwhelmed by the response to my short little Christmas-story. I have responded to every one of them I think, if not, I'm really sorry. Anyway, so this is the final chapter. Hopefully it will be satisfying. I want to thank my beta for this story, KHyeew, thanks for your input and help. **

**December 24th, 2012, Bartowski resident, 08.10am.**

Chuck woke up early this day with his arms around his wife. He looked at her face. She always looked stunning, even with no make-up and her hair in a mess. To this day he still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He removed some hair covering her face and kissed her on her forehead. She moaned in response and gripped Chuck's t-shirt. Chuck smiled and carefully removed himself from his wife, which wasn't an easy task. Sarah didn't like it when he wasn't lying beside her when she woke up. But he wanted to make her breakfast in bed.

He carefully walked out of the room and into the kitchen where he started making breakfast.

Sarah woke up and without opening her eyes, reached out for her husband. When her arm just hit the other side of the bed, which now was cold, she sighed and opened her eyes. She looked at the alarm clock and it said 08.30 which was early, but they had their body clocks adjusted to early mornings (even though she herself hated it). She instantly raised herself from the bed when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen, but before she could check on it, her husband stood at their bedroom-door with a tray. She instantly relaxed and smiled the smile only her husband would receive. Her man was so considerate. She fought the urge to run into his arms.

Chuck carefully put the tray down on the bed and leaned towards his wife while she instantly moved towards him. They shared quite a passionate kiss followed by their forehead resting lightly on each others.

"So, are you ready for the Bartowski Christmas-breakfast? Chuck asked with clear enthusiasm.

She smiled in response. "What have you got there my handsome husband?"

"I've got pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, juice and coffee for my gorgeous wife." Chuck gestured down to the tray.

"Aren't you the best husband a wife could ask for? " Sarah smiled brightly and reached for the steaming hot coffee.

"Well, I'm trying to be the best husband I can be," he answered jokily.

"That you are. Have you eaten anything yet?" She asked him.

"No, I wanted to make this for you first." He replied.

Her heart melted. Of course he would put her needs in front of his own.

"Well, then get back here in bed so we can both enjoy this breakfast."

She then moved out of the way so that her husband could get back in bed with her. They continued to enjoy each others company, sharing the Bartowski Christmas-breakfast.

But Chuck then grew a little hungry for something else and started kissing her on her neck ever so softly.

"Chuuuuck, I'm eating here." She protested through a muffle of waffle.

"I'm eating too." He replied and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well," Sarah gave him a cheeky grin. "When you put it that way..." She moved the tray out of the way and then they both got under the sheets, food forgotten.

They ended up eating a little while later.

**Later...**

Chuck sat in front of the TV and was surfing through the channels and stopped when he saw the beginning of Die Hard.

"Sarah, sweetheart, could you please come out here?" He shouted to down the hall.

Sarah came walking into the living room and stood before him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Please sit down, we're going to watch a Christmas-movie." Chuck patted the seat next to him, his eyes shining bright.

"A Christmas-movie?" She wondered why he was so excited.

"Yes, it is one of the best Christmas-movies there is," he informed her.

"What is it called?" She asked before sitting down on the couch, snuggling into her husband.

"Die Hard," he replied smiling a little.

"Die Hard? That doesn't sound very Christmassy..." Sarah cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it the element of Christmas is in it, but it is an action movie. It's about a guy visiting his ex-wife and kids for Christmas in LA, but at the Christmas-party where they meet, terrorist are taking over the building and the guy, John McClane is his name by the way, has to save them."

Sarah smiled at his knowledge he had of the movie, she wondered how many times he had seen it.

"Okay sweetie, sounds fun." She snuggled up even closer to her husband and draped her hand over his chest.

**2 hours later..**

"So what do you think?" Chuck asked.

"I really liked it. He was quit heroic. Very handsome too.." She teased.

Chuck just stared at her. "Are you serious right now?" He asked.

"Well, I guess he was in the 90's when the movie came out. A little old now probably." Sarah laughed. "But it doesn't matter because I've got the most handsome and sexy man right here." She replied before moving in for a kiss which Chuck happily returned.

When they had finished competing for the "Olympic kissing-event", they decided to put the Christmas tree up. They were too busy yesterday to get it done, so they decided to do it today instead.

It was just the two of them this year. They had bought a big tree for their living-room. For the first time they wanted a normal Christmas. Last Christmas was ruined by the man that had caused them both so much pain. The first Christmas they were fighting, although they did make up eventually. Now they just wanted to relax and enjoy each others company.

They spent some time decorating and putting the presents under the tree. There were presents from Ellie, Devon & Clara, Morgan & Alex plus a gift from Mary, Emma & Molly.

They were also preparing Christmas-dinner together. They were having cioppino for dinner. It's an Italian-American seafood-dish from San Francisco. It includes cooked crab, clams, shrimps (Chuck's favorite food), fish, scallops, squid, mussels, potatoes, tomatoes and wine. For dessert they had decided for rocky road fudge (Sarah's choice) and salted caramel pie.

After preparing and setting the table, which they were incredibly synchronized about, they sat down at the table. They talked about what they should do after Christmas and Sarah suggested a trip somewhere tropical. Sooner rather than later she said excitedly. Chuck couldn't figure that out so he asked her about it and she shrugged and told him that she would tell him later.

Shortly after, they were ready to eat. Sarah could tell Chuck was missing his sister and the rest of his family. _Her _family too now. She missed them too but thought it was nice that it was just the two of them. She heard him talk.

"Hmm?" She said.

"What were you thinking about?" Chuck asked.

"I miss Ellie and the others too." She said and took his hand in hers, stroking it gently.

"I didn't say anything," he protested.

"No, but I can see it on your face. It's okay to miss your family Chuck." She said and smiled again.

"Yeah…But I'm happy being here with you." He didn't want her to believe otherwise.

"Me too sweetie. Let's eat and then we can't relax and watch another movie. Sounds good?" She asked.

"Thank you." He said with emotions.

"For what?" She didn't think she had done anything.

"For knowing what to say to make me feel better. I love you" He said staring at her eyes.

"I love you too."

They continued eating and after dinner they started cleaning everything up. Once done they sat down on the couch again too watch another movie. Chuck suggested Die Hard 2 this time and Sarah quickly agreed.

After the movie ended Chuck asked Sarah what she thought.

"It was good, I think the first one is better but I really liked this one too."

"I agree baby." When he saw her yawn he rose from the couch and extended his hand out for here. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay sweetie, but I don't want to sleep just yet." She said and wiggled her eyebrows.

Chuck just laughed and dragged her towards the bathroom where they brushed they're teeth tandem-style as they always did before they went to bed. After that they walked to their bathroom, Chuck with his arm around her waist. They undressed and Chuck froze as soon as Sarah was standing in her bra and panties. Sarah giggled before walking seductively over to him.

"Chuck, you know how it makes me feel when you do that, but wouldn't you like to do something more than just ogle me?" She said and reached behind him and squeezed his butt.

Chuck was having problems concentrating so Sarah did the only thing that would bring him out of it. She stood up on her toes and kissed him with as much passion she could holding her hands in his hair. That seemed to do the trick.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Let's get this show on the road." She answered and took off her bra and pushed him down on the bed before straddling him.

**December 25th, 2012, Bartowski resident**

It was finally Christmas-morning and Chuck couldn't wait any longer. He watched his wife for a second before deciding to use her way of waking him up the other day. He gently kissed her mouth before moving to her neck where he knew she was sensitive to kissing. He got a moan out of her but not enough to wake her up. He frowned and decided to use a different tactic. He kissed her further down towards her breasts (she only wore panties to bed). He heard her moan again. He kissed her between her breasts before continuing south. He kissed her belly and her bellybutton before he stopped for a second.

"Don't you dare stop there Mr. Bartowski, or this is going to a very unpleasant Christmas." She almost shouted at him with her eyes closed.

"I have no planning of stopping Mrs. Bartowski." He smiled up at her and got a toothy smile back. He sneaked back up to her face and gave her a little kiss before going downwards again.

After their 'morning-session' they both laid content on the bed.

"You know Chuck, you are amazing." Before whispering in his ear. "Especially in bed."

Chuck suppressed a shiver before answering that she was the one who was amazing.

"You are so beautiful right now baby. I look into your eyes and I feel drawn into them. They are sparkling."

"That's sweet Chuck. Thank you." She answered.

"Thanks for making me feel like I'm eight" Chuck said and smiled and both their thoughts drifted back to when he said that on their first real date.

"If you are eight, you wouldn't be able to do what you did to me last night and this morning." She said seductively. Chuck blushed.

She continued. "And by the growing _feeling_ in my belly, I'm certain you are not eight." She said cryptically and smiled.

Chuck was confused. "What do you mean?"

They both sat upright and she held his hands in hers and stroked them slowly.

"Chuck, I'm pregnant. Merry Christmas sweetie."

**A/N 2: Thank you all for reading this. Hopefully it was a satisfying end. I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a happy new year. (That is if we survive 21st)**


End file.
